Freaked Out
by misspopular1
Summary: Castle and Beckett, Esposito and Lanie, and Ryan and Jenny are shocked when their kids, Johanna, Jesus, and Sarah Grace, caught them in the act. There are two new characters in this story. Caskett/Esplanie/KevJen
1. Alone Time

After a long day on a Friday, the team is exhausted from a long case that they had.

"Man, I can't take another day like that again." Kevin Ryan, running his face with his hands, groaned.

"I hear ya, man." Javier Esposito sit on the edge of his desk, arms crossed. "That was longest case we ever work on."

"Yeah, I mean, did you see how much hours we had to put in?" Kate Beckett stretched out her arms above her head. "Three made arrests, two DNA checks and a long list of suspects? This isn't homicide; it's more like a circus of torture."

Her husband Richard Castle looked on. "If only there was something that could save us."

"Well, unless you're giving out drinks at The Old Haunt, I could use one." Medical Examiner doctor Lanie Parish, Esposito's wife, comes in and places her jacket on Esposito's chair.

"Hey, baby." Esposito plant a kiss on Lanie.

"Lanie, what are you doing here?" Beckett sat at her desk.

"I just finish sewing up your body at the morgue I thought I stop by if you guys have any plans for now." Lanie wrap her arm around Esposito's neck.

Junior cop Lynn Gonzalez looks up. "Well, you guys need plans, why not hang out after work or go home and relax?"

Ryan checks his watch. "Maybe, after we get a drink. You in?" He grabbed his jacket.

"Nah, I could, but I don't drink and I'm not an alcoholic. Besides, I don't know why you guys drink. I mean, don't you have kids?" Lynn puts on her jacket and checks her phone.

"Yeah, but Alexis is watching Johanna." Beckett replied, putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and Jesus is getting dropped off by a friend." Esposito gets up from his desk.

"And my sitter's watching Sarah Grace and her brother." Ryan checks his phone for messages.

Lynn grimaced and turns to him. "Really? Last time you and Jenny watched your kids before the sitter came, your daughter made your son smile by spraying you guys with the kitchen hose."

Esposito look at Ryan and laughed. "I thought that was when those two were getting busy." Castle laughs and feeds the birds to him as Lanie and Beckett gave their husbands a deadly glare.

"Oh, God!" Lynn, grossed out, rolled her eyes and grabs her bag.

Lanie turned to Beckett. "How is little Johanna?"

"This morning, she was trying to read _Heat Wave_ and her dad gave her something else to read." Beckett grabs her jacket.

"I didn't want her to read that sex scene in there." Castle checks for messages.

"It will leave her traumatized." Beckett nodded.

"Oh boy." Lynn's eyes widen as her phone rings. "Oh, speaking of sex, you guys might wanna lock your doors."

Castle, Esposito and Ryan nodded. "We got it!"

"Okay, see ya." Lynn turns to leave, answering her phone.

"Well, you guys up for a drink?" Castle puts his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, anything we need to end the day." Beckett heads for the elevator as Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, and Castle followed.

* * *

The team hits the Old Haunt, and Castle starts serving up drinks. While he passing out two beers, Ryan's wife, Jenny, comes in.

"Hey, guys." She walks over.

"Hey, Jenny." "Sup, Jenny?" Castle and Esposito raised their drinks.

"Hey, Kevin. I got your message."

"Hey, baby." Ryan kisses his wife and wraps his arm around her waist.

Esposito smirked at Castle. "Someone's whipped." Castle laughed and fist-bump him.

Lanie gets a call and answers it. "Yeah? Uh-huh. Yeah, okay, hold on." She hands her phone to Esposito. "It's Jesus."

Esposito takes it. "Hey, buddy. Yeah. You on your way home? Oh. Uh, yeah. Your mom and I will be home. Ok, uh-huh. See ya, buddy."

Lanie takes the phone back. "Hey. Yeah, you're almost done? Ok. Your dad and I are about to leave. Uh-huh. See you there." She hangs up.

Esposito takes a sip of his beer. "So, what he want?"

"He was wondering if we were home yet." Lanie gets up from her seat.

"Oh, I thought he was on his way by now."

"Well, we should leave before he worries more." Lanie grabs her jacket.

Esposito gets up. "Yeah, got to hit it, guys."

"Okay, see ya." "Night." "Night, bro." Ryan, Castle, Beckett and Jenny nodded as Esposito and Lanie leave.

"So, stressful case you had?" Jenny breaks the silence after a few minutes.

"No, no, it was quick." Castle gave her a drink.

Beckett places her hand Castle's. "Yeah, for 8 hours straight."

"Trust me, if I had to work another stressful case like this, my head's gonna explode." Ryan takes a sip of his beer.

"Mm." Jenny smiled flirty. "I think I can ease off that stress."

Ryan nearly chokes on his beer and jump when he felt his wife's hand sliding down his thigh to his tool. "Whoa, Jenny!" He grabs her hand as she and Beckett laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll be closing up now." Castle collects the empty glasses and the beer bottle off the bar.

"Yeah, meet you outside?" Beckett gets up and heads for the restroom.

Castle grabs Beckett's jacket off her chair. "So, guess I better see if Alexis and Johanna are home."

"Yeah, the sitter's probably putting the kids to sleep by now." Ryan fist-bump him just as Beckett came back.

"Maybe they won't disturb you guys all night."

"I can think of something while they're asleep." Jenny gets up to leave.

Ryan turns to his wife. "What do you mean?"

Jenny slips her hand in her husband's. "You'll see." She gently pulls him from the bar towards the door.

"You guys have a good night." Beckett puts on her jacket as Ryan and Jenny leave.

"Ready?" Castle comes up with his jacket on his arm.

"Yeah." Beckett links her arm around his and walks out of the bar.

* * *

While walking to their car, Ryan looks at Jenny, wondering about what she meant before.

"Hey, Jenny?"

Jenny turns to her husband. "Yeah, babe?"

"What did you mean before?"

"About what?"

"You thought of something while the kids are asleep?"

Ryan and Jenny got in the car.

"Oh, that. Well, I was thinking that when the kids are sleeping, I was thinking of getting us relax." Jenny puts on her seatbelt.

Ryan puts his seatbelt on and starts the car. "What are you saying, beautiful?"

"I'm saying that I'm thinking of heating up our marriage." Jenny looks at Ryan, flirtatiously.

Ryan looks at his wife, confused. "You mean sparking up our love life with what?"

"I mean…" Jenny whispers in Ryan's ear.

Ryan smile and chuckle as Jenny giggle. "I get it." He pulls out and drives off.

* * *

On the way home, Esposito noticed Lanie was quiet for the entire hour.

"What's wrong, _chica_?"

Lanie turn to him. "I was just thinking about Jesus."

"What about him?" Esposito stops at a red light.

"Well, he sounded worried about us." Lanie looked concerned.

"That we weren't coming home?" Lanie nodded as the light turn green and Esposito drove off. "_Cariño_, that's our jobs to worry about him, not the other way around."

"I know. Should we talk to him when we get home?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe when he goes to bed, maybe afterwards you and I can _conseguir un__poco loco_." Esposito gives her a look and a smirk.

Lanie sighs and prop her elbow on the car window screen. "Ooh! I love what you're thinking."

* * *

After getting in the car, Castle glanced at Beckett, who was thinking about their daughter with Alexis.

"Kate, something wrong?"

Beckett turns to face him. "Mm? No, I'm good."

"No, you're not. I know you're not good." Castle gestures as Beckett pulls out and drives.

Beckett sighs. "I was wondering about Jo and Alexis."

"What about them?" Castle checks his phone.

"Johanna is spending time with her big sister, but I'm worried that you might be slightly overprotective with her as you are with Alexis."

"What? Slightly?" Beckett shots a look at Castle as he turn to face her. "Okay, maybe I can be, but they're my little girls and I don't want anything to happen to Jo like what happened to Alexis.

Beckett shakes her head. "Well, take it from someone who's been protective for most of her life and you must know that Johanna's gonna be safe when she gets older and she might learn a few things from Alexis."

"Like what?"

"She's gonna teach her how to drive, what's the best places to hang out, how to talk to guys…"

Castle glared at her. "Okay, can we change the subject that won't most likely to give me a headache?"

"Okay. So, if Jo gets to sleep or does something quiet, I was thinking something with strawberries and maybe a couple of ice." Beckett stops at a light.

"Mm, really? Cause I was thinking of a usual glass of Chateau de Beauregard when we get home or a take a hot bath. You know, if you're interested in doing both." Castle wiggled his eyebrows as Beckett smiles and drives off as the light changes.

* * *

When they got home, Ryan and Jenny met with their kids' sitter who was waiting for them after Sarah Grace and her brother went to sleep.

"I'm gonna get something from the kitchen and head to the room." Jenny looks at her husband as she went into the kitchen to get two wineglasses from the cupboard and a corkscrew. "So, are the kids asleep?" She received a nod from the sitter as she picks up the wine and the glasses and heads towards the bedroom.

Ryan turns to the sitter. "I'm sure they weren't any trouble."

"Oh, no. Little Sarah Grace couldn't stop making her brother smile with her animal noises."

"Okay, so thanks for watching them." Ryan pays the sitter and she leaves with a smile and wave. He then heads toward his room to find candles on his dresser. "Jenny? Jenny? Sweetie, where are you?" he starts removing his suit jacket and tie as he calls for his wife. "Jenny, are you in here?" He removes his shirt and pulls down his pants before heading towards the bathroom, where he was surprise to see lit candles around the tub which was fill with bubbles and rose petals. "What the hell?"

Jenny, hiding behind the bathroom door naked, surprised him by pushing the door shut. "You like it, Kev?"

"Oh God! Jenny. I didn't see you there. You made this?" Ryan sat at the corner edge of the tub.

Jenny, carefully not trying to burn her arm or foot, sits next to him. "Yeah, I thought we might need a little R&amp;R."

Ryan kisses her forehead as he wraps his arm around her. "I could use one. But I rather have it with you." Jenny giggled as she slips into the tub and Ryan settled behind her.

* * *

At their apartment, both Lanie and Esposito went to check on Jesus, who was looking at a photo of his parents.

"Jesus, can we talk to you for a second?" Lanie taps her son the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Jesus gets up and sat between his parents. "Am I in trouble?"

Esposito shook his head. "No, we just wanted to talk to you. Are you worried about me and your mom?"

Jesus takes a deep breath. "I'm scared that you weren't coming home from work."

Lanie looks at Jesus, concerned. "Wow, so you wanted us to be careful and stay by each other's side?" Jesus looks from his mother to his father and nodded.

"You sounded like your mom when she's worried." Esposito gives a smile.

Lanie shook her head and laugh. "Really? Because you got that protected side from your dad." Esposito smirks at her.

Jesus starts to get up. "So I shouldn't worry about you?"

Esposito and Lanie look at each other. "No, what we're saying that it's our job to worry about you, not the other way around."

"Yeah, and we want you to stay a kid and not to worry about us."

"You get what we're saying, buddy?"

"Yeah, I do." Jesus gives his parents a hug.

Lanie smile as she looks at her son. "Ok, why don't you get ready for bed?"

Jesus runs to his bedroom as Esposito turn to Lanie.

"I think he got it now, baby." He strokes her hair from her face and lifts her chin to kiss her.

Lanie giggled as Esposito got up, took her hands and leads her towards the bathroom.

* * *

At the loft, Castle and Beckett spot their daughter watching a Disney movie with Castle's oldest daughter, Alexis.

"Hey, Dad." Alexis looks up.

Johanna lifts up her head. "Mommy! Daddy!" She runs up to hug them.

"So, did you guys have a great night?" Castle kisses both his daughters on the head.

"Lexis helped me with my reading. And then we ate Macs and now we're watching a movie." Johanna turns to her older sister. "What's it called?"

"'Beauty and the Beast'. It's about a prince who turns into a beast and a girl, whose love for reading, falls in love with him."

"Okay. Is it like Cinderella with her glass slipper?"

"No, this is very different. This one has a rose."

Castle and Beckett smile as they look on.

"Well, we'll leave you two to watch the movie." Beckett takes Castle's hand and heads towards the bedroom.

Castle removes his jacket. "I'm happy that my daughters are bonding."

"And you're worried that Jo is trying to get influenced by Alexis." Beckett smile as her husband glared at her. "I'll better run the bath while you get the food." She heads to the bathroom as Castle heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ryan and Jenny were sipping wine and sitting in the tub together.

"Mm. This is relaxing." Jenny clink her glass with her husband's.

"I'm glad I get to spend it with you." Ryan leans in to kiss Jenny.

Jenny rests her glass next to Ryan's and entwines her fingers with his. "I'm just happy to leave work and crash at home."

Ryan kisses her shoulder as she moaned. "I can't believe after a long day like this I need a break."

"Well, I'm just glad you're here with me because I could use one." Jenny rests her head on Ryan's shoulder as he rests his head on her.

"Yeah, besides me, I need to spend time with Sarah Grace and her brother."

Jenny lifts her hand to caress Ryan's face. "Sarah Grace needs her father and the baby's growing, so I don't want to miss that many moments as you."

"Me either." Ryan kisses her softly. "Ready to get out?" Jenny turned her head and started to giggle. "What?"

"You got bubbles on the side of your face."

Ryan raises a hand to touch his face. "Huh. Well, so do you." He literally wraps his arms around her and growls in her hair as she laughs.

"Kevin, stop!" Jenny slips her hand into his arm. "Can we get out?"

Ryan rose from the tub, water dripping from his body, take a towel from the heater and wrap it around his waist. Jenny gets up after, takes Ryan's hands and climbs out.

"Hold on." Ryan wraps Jenny with a towel, carries her out of the tub and placed her on her feet.

Jenny kisses Ryan's jaw. "You're the best thing that happens to me and the kids, Kev."

"I know. Same for you." Ryan smile softly as he let the towel bound around his waist drop to his feet, causing Jenny to gasp, and blush as he grab his robe from behind the door and puts it on when he notice his wife turn away. "What?"

Jenny faces her husband. "Hmm? Nothing."

Ryan grabs Jenny's robe and hands it to her. "I'll be in the room." Jenny smiles as he left for her to drop her towel and put on her robe and left the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Esposito and Lanie were sitting in the tub together. Lanie has her arms on Esposito's since his were around her waist.

"Mm. Javi, I can't believe you did this." Lanie rest her head on his shoulder and sighs.

Esposito trail his hand on Lanie. "Anything for you, _chica_."

Lanie laughs as she raises a hand to rustle his hair. "It's perfect."

"I can show you something else." Esposito starts running his bubble-filled hands through Lanie's hair.

Lanie looks at him. "What is it you want to…?" She already lost a breath when Esposito kiss her neck.

"You like that?"

"Mm. Yeah." Lanie lifts her head and kiss him passionately.

Esposito caress and stroke Lanie's face with his hand. "Wanna come out, sexy?"

"Mm-mm." Esposito gets out of the tub, and Lanie starts to get up when she almost slip until he caught her.

"I got you, _chica_." Esposito carefully pick Lanie up from the tub and placed her on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lanie grabs a towel and dries her hair.

Esposito grabs his robe from the door and puts it on. "So, what are you thinking right now?" He hands Lanie her robe.

Lanie puts on her robe. "Nothing. Just thinking of spending time with you." She wraps the towel around his neck and kisses him.

"That's cool."

"So what about you?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Esposito walks out of the bathroom with Lanie.

"Mm." Lanie smiles flirtatiously before taking his hands and walking backwards towards the bedroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beckett and Castle were sitting in the tub together. Beckett was sitting between Castle's legs, with her back to his chest.

Castle's arms were around Beckett's waist. "I can't believe what a day we had today…" He replied quietly.

"Give or take, I think we both deserve to relax." Beckett smile, with her hand softly touching her husband's.

"You couldn't resist me, can you?" Castle kissed her hair.

Beckett smile and laughs. "Maybe."

"Funny."

She leans her head back on his shoulder as the two kiss.

"Johanna's a good kid. She definitely got those beautiful eyes from you." Castle stroke Beckett's face softly.

"Really? Because she certainly got that nine-year-old on sugar rush side from you." She laughed.

"Point taken detective."

"It's true." She pressed a kiss on him. "Hey, can you hand me a strawberry, please?"

Castle reach for the bowl of fresh-cut strawberries, grabbed one and feed it to Beckett.

"Wow, this is delicious."

Castle tries one for himself. "Mm, this is really good."

Beckett tries to grab one, but Castle held it out of her reach. "What? Castle!"

"Hey, only your jaw gets the fruit." He lets her bite the strawberry.

In the living room, Alexis had stopped the movie to get ready for bed.

"Lexi, did you see my _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ book anywhere?" Johanna, coming downstairs in her Disney princess nightgown, crouch down.

"No, maybe Dad knows." Alexis head into their dad's bedroom, when she suddenly stops to hear Kate moaning from the bathroom.

"Mm…"

"Oh God, I know." She hears her dad.

"Yeah, this is good." Kate again.

Alexis gasps as she crouches down to find Johanna's book under their dad's bed and grabs it.

"Lexi, what's going on?" She came up from behind.

"Um, how about we head upstairs for bed?" Alexis nervously picks up her sister and walks out.

"What? What is it?" Johanna confused as both girls go upstairs.

Back in the bathroom, Beckett gives a soft kiss on Castle's jaw.

"So, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"I was thinking that we should get together with the guys and go on a couple's weekend."

"Okay, but what about the kids?"

"Yeah, maybe a family weekend. The kids could have a kid's time for themselves and the couples should do something just for the grownups."

Castle kissed her neck softly. "I like that idea."

"Me too. Let's get out of the tub?"

"Yeah, need help?"

"No, I'm good."

Castle gets out first, grabs a towel, dries himself off and wraps around his waist. Beckett rose from the tub, grabs a towel for herself, wraps it around her and steps on the heated mat. Castle wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You're really smart and beautiful."

Beckett turned her head and kisses him on the lips. "I know."

Castle let her go and goes in the room. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Beckett follows him to the bedroom.

* * *

When Jenny looks in the room, she sees candles lit up and a rose with a note on the bed, smiles and picks it up.

"'You make my life so amazing, beautiful.'" She sits down on the bed and place the rose on her nightstand when two strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey, honey."

Jenny laughs as she turns around to face her husband. "Kevin, you did this?"

"I wanna surprise you with it."

"I love it." Jenny presses a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.

"That's not all of it." Ryan turns his wife on her back to his chest.

"What?"

Ryan wraps his arms around Jenny, pressing kisses on her neck and shoulder, causing her to lean her head back and moan.

"Oh God!" Jenny wraps her arm around his neck.

"You like that?" Ryan unties his robe and unties Jenny's as his hand grip her hip tightly.

"Mm-mm." She gasps as he kiss her collarbone and his hand gripping her hip tighter as their robes fell to their feet, causing them to fall onto their bed.

* * *

After Lanie and Esposito walk into the room, Lanie sat by the window, looking at the moon as Esposito walks over to the radio.

"Still thinking of Jesus, baby?"

"Mm?" Lanie turn to Esposito then back to the moon. "No, I was looking at the moon."

Lanie's thoughts are snap back to reality when Esposito put on Boys II Men, 'I'll Make Love to You'.

Esposito sat next to her. "I can think of something else."

Lanie lift her head up. "What is it, baby?"

Esposito gets up, takes Lanie's hand and walk over to the bed. Lanie sat down on her side of the bed while Esposito remove his robe, rest it on the closet door and sat next to Lanie and remove her robe.

"Mm." Lanie felt her husband's hand on her and pulling her to the bed on her back.

Esposito pull Lanie close to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She gasps as he kisses her neck, causing the two to fall on the bed.

* * *

As Beckett and Castle walk into the room, Beckett shut the bathroom door and Castle straightening the bed.

"So, Rick, are you still thinking about Johanna and Alexis?"

"Well, a little, but you said they're gonna be fine."

Beckett lets her hair down. "So, you're gonna be okay with that?"

Castle gives her a serious look. "Really? I don't want to lose them."

"Relax. Just like I said before, they're gonna be fine." Beckett sat on the bed as Castle lets his towel drop to the floor and climbs into bed. "Trust me, babe. They're gonna be with each other."

"Are you sure?" Castle turn to see Beckett dropping her towel at her feet.

"Mm-mm." She leans forward under the covers and kisses him, crawling over him and letting Castle roll them so she's underneath him.


	2. Caught in the Act

Four-year-old Sarah Grace sleeping softly in bed when she was awoke by the sound of grunting.

"Did you hear that?" She looks at her stuffed teddy bear as she sat up. "Are Mommy and Daddy asleep?" She gets out of bed, puts on her slippers, and heads towards her parents' bedroom. She sees lit candles from under the door. "What do you think they are?"

"Mommy, are you…" Sarah Grace gasp to see her parents butt naked in bed, shut the door, and ran down the hall.

The sound of the door shut startled Jenny and Ryan as they separated.

"What was that?" Jenny gasps as she covers herself.

Ryan, surprised, sat up. "I don't know."

Jenny, still clutching the sheet to her chest, realized something. "Oh God! Sarah Grace!"

"Oh, my God!" Ryan got out of bed and put on his robe as Jenny put on hers. They left their room and start calling for their daughter.

"Sarah Grace!"

"Sweetie, where are you?"

They didn't notice that their little girl was hiding in the closet, traumatized.

Sarah Grace scudded back to the wall clutching her teddy bear as she hears her parents looking for her.

"Why is Daddy on Mommy?" Sarah Grace glanced at it with terror in her eyes. "And where are their clothes?"

Jenny frantically leaves her daughter's room. "Did you find her?"

"Not yet." Ryan gets up from kneeling near the table.

Jenny sits on the sofa, shocked and embarrassed. "Oh, my God! I must've forgotten to lock the door."

Ryan shakes his head. "No, it was probably me who forgot." He walks over to the closet and sees his daughter crouch to the wall as she looks up to see her father. "Hey, Gracie. It's okay, I got you."

Sarah Grace crawls over into her father's arms as he picks her up.

Jenny spots her daughter in Ryan's arms. "Oh, my God. Sarah Grace." Ryan put their little girl on the sofa and Jenny gave her a hug.

"You okay?" Ryan strokes his daughter's face as she nodded.

"I'm sorry if your father and I scared you." Jenny's face turned red as did Ryan's face is.

Sarah Grace groans in horror as she turned to her parents. "Do you lie on Mommy every night?"

Jenny looks at Ryan, who looked shocked. "Uh…"

Ryan hid his face in embarrassment. "Um, I…uh, you see, I was lying on Mommy because she was freezing."

"Yeah, yeah and Daddy didn't want me to stay cold." Jenny nodded, nervously.

"I don't get it what you saying to me." Sarah Grace looked confused just as her brother woke up crying.

Ryan gets up. "I got him." He left towards the room.

"What your daddy and I are trying to say is that he was protecting me when I was cold." Jenny looks at her daughter.

Sarah Grace raises an eyebrow. "So, you were freezing cold and Daddy was keeping you warm?"

Jenny gets up and picks her up. "Yeah. He was trying to keep me warm." She carries her to her room.

"That's a lot different from before, is it?" Sarah Grace wondered as her mother place her in her bed.

"It is." Jenny hands Sarah Grace her teddy bear. "So, do you get what your dad and I are saying?"

Sarah Grace clutched her bear to her. "Yeah, I do."

Jenny smiles just as Ryan comes in with the baby in his arms.

"Then, what was that sound that woke me up?" Sarah Grace looks at her parents.

"What sound?"

"It sounded like a…" Sarah Grace makes a grunt sound, which made both her parents look at each other.

Ryan rocks his son as he puts his blanket in his mouth. "Uh, that was probably my phone or your mother's phones buzzing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning."

"Okay." Sarah Grace yawned and rests her head.

"See you in the morning, sweetie."

"Night, honey."

Ryan and Jenny gave a kiss on their daughter as she sleeps and they left towards the baby's room.

"That was close. I was worried about telling her the whole truth." Jenny kisses her son, who fell asleep in his dad's arms.

Ryan places his son in his crib. "We almost got caught."

"Do you think we did the right thing, telling her that lie to cover-up what we were doing?" Jenny looks at her husband as they walk back into their room.

"Yeah, I believe we did." Ryan locks the door behind.

"Good, because I didn't wanna say the truth to her in front of her brother."

"Me either."

Jenny sat on the bed and unties her robe as Ryan unties his.

"Where were we?" Ryan wraps his arm around Jenny's waist and pulls her close to him.

"I think you were gonna thrust my body with yours." Jenny circles Ryan's chest with her finger as she smiles flirtatiously.

"Ah, you sound pretty hot when you mention it."

Jenny giggle as their robes slipped off and the two fell on the bed to continue their sexual romance.

* * *

Three-year-old Johanna was lying in bed, reading her storybook.

"Jealous of her beauty, she…" She stops to hear moaning.

"What's that noise?" Johanna close her book, gets out of bed, and heads downstairs. "Maybe Mommy knows." She walks towards her parents' bedroom and slowly opens the door.

"Mommy, I hear a…" Johanna gasps to see her parents butt naked in bed. Castle and Beckett, cover herself, separate and gasp when they saw their daughter as she close the door.

"Oh, my God! I thought you lock the door." Beckett clutches the sheet to her chest. "I better talk to her."

"I hope she's alright. Oh God!" Castle hid his face with his hand as Beckett gets out of bed, puts on her robe and heads out their room.

"Jo! Johanna!"

Johanna sees her mom comes out wearing her robe and looking for her.

"Why were Mommy and Daddy hugging, and weren't they supposed to be in their pajamas when Lexi and I went to bed?" Johanna hugging her legs to her chest and gasp to see her mom's feet near the table.

"Johanna, honey, it's okay. Mommy's got you." Beckett kneels down and gives her daughter a hug.

Johanna gets up and walks over to the couch with her mother, but still scared and shocked.

"Look, Jo, about what you saw between me and your dad, that was…well, it was, uh, did it scared you or anything?" Beckett looks at Johanna, embarrassed as Johanna hides her face in her lap.

Without lifting her head, Johanna asks her mom in terror. "Do you always hug like that every day or night?"

"Well, not really." Beckett strokes her daughter's face. "Daddy was hugging me because we love each other."

"So, that's different from when you hug me?" Johanna takes a peek at her mom.

Beckett bits her lip. "Yes, very different. Look, your dad and I didn't want to frighten you."

Johanna ran her little fingers through her hair. "So, that was a mommy and daddy hug?"

"Yeah, it was." Beckett gets up and takes her daughter's hand.

"How is it different from the hug you gave me?" Johanna asks as she and her mother went up stairs and into her room as she climbs into bed.

Beckett tucks Johanna in. "Well, the hugs your dad and I gave you were morning hugs, sometimes school day hugs."

Johanna picks up her book. "Okay, I got it now. But how do you explain the ghostly moan?"

"How about we answer that in the morning?"

"Okay, night, Mommy."

"Night, Johanna."

Beckett leaves her daughter to read and went back downstairs and into the room.

Castle looks up to see Beckett coming in the room and locking the door. "So, how is she?"

"Oh, I had a talk with her about what she saw, and told her everything." Beckett undoes her robe.

"What?"

"Hey, relax. I didn't tell her the truth; I told her that we were just hugging."

"Like a special hug?" Castle sat up as he sees Beckett disrobing.

Beckett drops her robe to her feet and climbs into bed. "Yeah, the kind of hug we do, not the other we give her." She throws a leg over his hips under the covers. "But I think my talk with her will help understand in time." She leans down to kiss him. "Think I did the right thing?"

"How about we'll talk about it later?"

"Okay."

He pulls her back down into another kiss.

* * *

Three-year-old Jesus woke up, feeling thirsty, and got out of bed.

"I need a drink of water and then back to sleep." Jesus quietly walks in the kitchen, takes an empty glass, fills it up, and heads back.

Jesus was heading towards his room with a glass of water when he suddenly heard creaking from his parents' bedroom. "Why is there creaking coming from Mom and Dad's room?"

"Mom, what's that…?" Jesus gasps to see his parents butt naked in bed, and slowly shut the door.

"What the hell?" Lanie separated from Esposito and covers herself.

"You hear something?" Esposito got up, confused.

"Yeah, I think…" Lanie, clutching the sheet to her chest, hides her face.

"What?" Esposito placed his hand on Lanie's.

Lanie looks up. "I think Jesus might've seen us."

"_Ay dios mio._ I'll talk to him." Esposito got out of bed and put on his robe.

"Okay." Lanie lies back as Esposito goes out of the room.

"Jesus! Jesus? Jesus buddy, _donde esta_?"

Jesus hears his dad calling for him from his bedroom.

"Why were Dad and Mom together like that?" Jesus looked shocked. "And why aren't they wearing their pajamas?"

Esposito looks in his son's room.

"Jesus?" He sighs. "I could've swore I locked the door." He kneels near Jesus' bed to find Jesus, tormented. "Hey, Jesus. It's okay. I got you, buddy."

Jesus comes out from under his bed and hugs his dad.

"Hey, Jesus. You remember what you saw between me and your mom?" Esposito placed his son on his bed as he sit next to him.

"You mean when I saw you and Mom…" Jesus was about to finished but starts whimpering.

Esposito, looking embarrassed, hid his face. "Did your mom and I do something to scare you?" Jesus starts to hyperventilate, but his dad put his arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

Jesus turns to his dad in shock. "Are you and Mom together every day?"

Esposito's face turns crimson red. "Um, I wouldn't say…" He sighs as Jesus looks at him. "Your mom and I were just having a moment."

"I think I don't feel so good." Jesus fell backwards on his bed.

"Look, buddy. I know that was awkward, and I'm sorry you had to see that, but I really care about you and your mom." Esposito rest his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jesus looks up. "So, it was a mom and dad moment, huh?"

Esposito gets up and gives the glass to his son. "Yeah, something between me and your mom."

"Is there a difference with that and those other times with you and me or Mom and me?" Jesus looked confused as he takes the glass and took a sip.

"Those other moments were just for family, father and child, or mother and child." Esposito takes back the glass and rest it on the nightstand. "This one is very different for your mom and me."

"Okay, I get it now." Jesus gets under the sheets. "But why did I hear creaking from your room?"

"Oh, I'll tell you that in the morning."

"Okay, _Buenos noches_, Dad."

"_Buenos noches_."

Esposito left his son to sleep and head back in the room.

"Well, how did it go?" Lanie spots Esposito coming in the room.

Esposito locks the door. "I didn't say much, just told him that we were just having a moment just you and me."

Lanie sat up. "Did you do the right thing, telling him everything he doesn't need to know?"

"Yeah, I believe did." Esposito removes his robe, hangs it up and climbs in the bed.

"That was good." Lanie propped an elbow to hold herself up, clutching the sheet to her body and sighs as Esposito cover his waist with the sheet.

"No, this…" He grabs her and pulls her to him. "Is good."

"Mm."

They continue their love with a passionate kiss.


	3. Stretching Confessions

Morning comes on a Saturday as Sarah Grace wakes up and gets out of bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what that grunting sound was, Mommy's phone or Daddy's phone?" She makes her bed and heads towards her brother's room.

"Hey, little guy. Time to get up."

Her brother wakes up and gives her a little smile as she reach down, picks him up very gently, and carries him out of the room.

In their parents' bedroom, Jenny, breathing heavily, rose from her husband's chest as he got up and rubbed her back.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered, planting a kiss as Jenny giggled.

"You think the kids are awake?"

"I don't know, because I don't want Sarah Grace bringing her brother in the room with us like this." Ryan sat up, carefully holding Jenny.

Outside, Sarah Grace puts her brother in his highchair.

"If Daddy was keeping Mommy warm, then why were they…" she was cut off when the phone ring and she ran to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sarah?" it was Johanna.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I just got up this morning and I'm waiting for Alexis to come downstairs."

"Oh, okay." Sarah Grace looks at her brother, putting his fingers in his mouth. As she goes to get her favorite cereal, she continues. "Guess what?"

"What?" Johanna sat on the sofa.

Before Sarah Grace could answer, there was beep on the phone.

"What was that?"

"Looks like Jesus."

"Put him on."

Sarah Grace presses a button. "Hello?"

"Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"What's up, Jesus?"

"I just woke up to watch TV. How about you two?"

"I'm waiting for Alexis."

"I'm getting breakfast for me and my brother."

At Johanna's loft, she sees her parents' door open.

"Oh, guys. Guess what?"

"What?" Jesus and Sarah Grace asked curious.

"Well, I was reading my Snow White book, and…" Johanna gets interrupted by her mom's cell phone ringing.

Jesus turns to sees his parents emerging from their room. "That's probably my dad calling your mom."

"What were you saying, Jo?" Sarah Grace grabs a bowl as she sees her dad coming out in a robe.

Jo is her nickname and Sarah Grace's Gracie so both girls called each other by their nicknames. "Sorry, Gracie. I was in the middle of reading when I…" Johanna sees her mom ran out to grab her phone.

"When you guys get the chance, I have something to say." Jesus smiles at his parents.

"What is it?"

During their conversation, Lanie and Beckett looks at their kids talking to each other on the phone.

"Girl, they couldn't wait to talk to each other this morning." Lanie laughed.

Beckett smiles at her daughter. "I know."

Sarah Grace takes a breath. "Oh! Now I remember."

"What?" Johanna starts pacing.

"I was sleeping in my bed when something woke me up."

"Really?" Johanna asked. "I heard a funny moan when I was reading myself to sleep."

Jesus turns on the TV. "That's crazy. I went to get a glass of water, I came back and I heard a creaking noise."

Shocked, Lanie turns to Esposito, also surprise, and to back on the phone. "Uh, Kate, are you hearing this?"

"Yeah, I do." Beckett snaps her fingers at Castle, who spots their daughter on the phone.

"What woke you up, Gracie?"

Sarah Grace makes a monkey sound that causes her brother to laugh as both their parents look at each other. "Oh, I got out of bed to find out what it was and then I wondered if my mommy and daddy were asleep. It sounded like a grunt."

"Really? I was gonna asked my mommy about that funny moaning." Johanna raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That's nothing, guys." Jesus begins switching the channels. "When I heard the creaking sound, it was coming from my parents' bedroom and I was about to asked my mom about it."

Surprised, Lanie, Beckett and Jenny gestured their husbands to stop their kids.

"Okay, I thought you were gonna say that you saw some terrible like I did." Sarah Grace grabs a plastic bowl for her brother.

"Same here." Jesus replied.

Johanna looks up the stairs. "You too? That's makes three of us."

Sarah Grace sits on the counter. "Okay. On 3, we say the answer together."

"Yeah." Johanna sits on the chair.

"Sounds like a plan." Jesus starts bouncing on the sofa.

"Ready?" Sarah Grace asked as she closed the cupboard.

"Yeah." Johanna and Jesus replied.

"1…2…"

But before they could answer, all three kids were suddenly captured or grab by their dads with a tickle fest or a wrestle.

Back on the phone, Lanie laughs. "Kate, please tell me you're still there."

"Yeah, that was close." Beckett smile and shook her head. "I was worried my daughter was gonna tell what she saw last night."

"You too?" Lanie's eyes widened. "Javi was certain that he locked the door."

After wrestling with his son, Esposito managed to grab the phone. "Guys, you there?"

"Yeah, bro." Ryan grabs his daughter off the counter as she giggled and put her in a chair.

"That was close." Castle had tickled his daughter to get the phone and pick her up.

Lanie got Jesus to the table as Esposito walks away, talking. "Try too close, bro. My boy was gonna explained what he saw with me and Lanie."

Castle placed his daughter on a chair in the kitchen and walks off. "What? Jo was gonna do the same about me and Beckett."

Ryan spots Jenny pouring cereal for their kids as he walks over to the bedroom. "That's nothing, guys. My kid was trying to tell everything about me and her mom…in front of her brother."

"Oh!" Esposito and Castle grimaced.

"No, no, no, no, no." Esposito shook his head.

Castle spots Alexis coming down. "That's bad, Ryan."

Alexis noticed her dad on the phone. "What's bad?"

On the phone, Castle, Esposito and Ryan all replied. "Nothing."

Alexis looks at her dad as she turns to Johanna, swinging her feet.

Johanna sees Alexis. "Lexi, um, I heard a creepy moaning last night."

Alexis grabs two glasses. "Oh, you have." Castle shakes his head at her. "But…it must've sounded scary?"

Johanna looks at their dad. "Not really. Daddy and Mommy are acting funny."

Alexis laughs. "Well, mostly it's Dad."

Johanna giggled.

"Johanna was gonna tell everything to Alexis." Castle whispered back on the phone.

"Oh boy." Esposito spots Jesus running to his room.

"Okay, well…" Ryan turns to see Jenny taking the kids to the bathroom. "I had to tell Sarah Grace that the grunting was either my phone or Jenny's phone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell her the grunting was from me."

"That's nothing, bro. I had to tell Jesus that what he saw was me and Lanie having a moment."

"What? Beckett told Jo that she and I were hugging."

"So, how are we gonna tell our kids?"

"I got something, guys."

On her cell, Lanie cleans up the table top. "Girl, I was worried Jesus was gonna have a nightmare when he saw us."

Beckett sees Castle whispered something into the phone. "Well, Castle thought he had the door locked."

"What about Jenny? I hope Sarah Grace didn't see her and Kevin together."

"I think she might already have. I heard Ryan told Castle and Espo about it."

"Oh, God. Now I have to figure out how to tell him."

"Hold on, I think Castle's got something."

Back to Castle on the phone, the boys were agreeing to his plan.

"You sure this will work, bro?" Esposito asked.

Ryan cleans up the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm hoping this will go along with Jenny."

"Trust me, guys." Castle sees his daughters coming up. "I gotta go."

"Same here."

"Yeah, me too."

After the boys hung up, Alexis and Johanna walk up to their father.

"Dad, what was that moaning that Jo heard?" Alexis holding her sister's hand.

Beckett turns to her cell phone. "Lanie, I gotta go."

Lanie sees Esposito and Jesus wrestle on the couch. "Same here, girl."

"Um, that moaning?" Castle turns to Beckett, who had just hung up, walk up to them.

"Yeah, what was it?" Johanna starts bouncing.

"How about we sit down?" Beckett sat down.

Alexis, Johanna and Castle sit down on the sofa.

"Well, what was it?"

"Um, that moaning you heard last night was…?" Castle and Beckett look at each other. "…were little angels."

"Angels?"

"Yeah. Uh, that moaning was from angels telling you that your mommy and daddy are very happy that you are…" Beckett paused for a second.

"Doing well in school." Castle finished for her as Beckett smile and holds his hand.

"Really?" Johanna turns to Alexis. "Because Lexi wouldn't tell why she brought me upstairs when she was in your room."

"Well, she must have heard the angels giving a message to you." Beckett noticed Alexis' shocked look.

"Oh, okay."

Castle grabs his wife's hand. "So, you understand what your mother and I are saying?"

"Yeah, I do." Johanna got up and hugs her parents.

"How about you go washed up?" Alexis gets up.

"Okay." Johanna takes Alexis' hand and goes upstairs.

"Baby, you think she'll understand?" Beckett wondered.

"I think so." Castle kissed her neck as she smiled.

* * *

Ryan puts the baby in the playpen and sat down with Jenny and Sarah Grace.

"Sarah Grace, you have a question for your mother and me?"

Sarah Grace looks up. "Yeah, if the grunting was one of your phones, then why did I see something lit up in your room?"

"Um, well, that was the lamps on the nightstand." Jenny looks at Ryan.

"Oh, but I don't understand the…"

"The grunting was actually from the sound you made for your brother."

Sarah Grace looks at her little brother then back at her parents. "Are you saying he made that sound when he was asleep?"

Jenny strokes her hair. "It was more of a quiet grunt."

"Oh, okay."

"So, how about you play with your brother?" Ryan asked.

"Okay." Sarah Grace gets up, hugs her parents and runs over to her brother.

"How you think we did?" Jenny looks at the two kids.

Ryan holds his wife's hand. "I think we did okay."

* * *

Jesus starts jumping on his bed in his room as Esposito and Lanie came in.

"Hey, buddy." Esposito grabs hold of their son and puts him on the bed. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Jesus asked.

Lanie sat down next to her son. "Well, you said you heard creaking from our bedroom."

"Yeah, what was it?"

"That was from the floorboards underneath." Esposito looks at Lanie, who nodded.

"The floor?" Jesus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so the creaking you heard last night was actually from the floor." Lanie nervously smiled.

"Oh, okay." Jesus gets up.

"You get what we're saying, buddy?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay, so how about you go out to the living room?"

"Okay." Jesus heads out the room.

Lanie walks out. "You think we did everything right?"

Esposito close the door and puts an arm around her. "Yeah, I believe we did."


	4. Sunday Horror Mid-Nightmare

That Sunday night didn't work out so well. Sarah Grace was tossing and turning in her bed as she began to have a nightmare.

Her nightmare begins with her mother tucking her in bed.

"_Night, sweetie."_

"_Night, Mommy."_

_Jenny turns to see her daughter fell fast asleep and head towards her and her husband's bedroom to see the room decorated with rose petals and candles._

"_Oh, wow."_

"_You like it?" Jenny turns to Ryan, standing behind her._

"_It's perfect."_

_Ryan looks down and smiles. "Just like you."_

_Jenny giggle as Ryan gives her a fast, hard, furious kiss, causing their clothes to be removed in time._

"_Oh, God! Oh, God!" Jenny's soft, delicate voice suddenly is heard as Ryan kisses and touches up her that was never been touch or kissed before._

"_Yeah, you like that?" Ryan places his hand on Jenny's hip as he pulls her close to his body._

_Jenny gasp when Ryan kissed her neck, collarbone and upper chest. "Y-yeah. Yeah!"_

_Ryan makes a fast move on his wife. "Come on, baby. I know you want me!"_

"_God! Kevin!" Jenny sighs as she starts squirming underneath Ryan on the bed._

"_That's right, baby. Say my name!"_

_Jenny lets out a feral shriek as she moans._

Sarah Grace wakes up with a gasp.

In their room, Ryan and Jenny were panting and breathing heavily when a loud scream suddenly interrupt their moment.

"What was that?" Ryan lifts his head.

Suddenly, their son is heard on the baby monitor.

"Can you check on Sarah Grace while I get…?" Jenny covers her chest with the sheet.

"Yeah."

Both Ryan and Jenny got out of bed, put on their robes and head towards their kids. Ryan looks in his daughter's room, saw her tossing, turning and screaming in her bed and run to her side.

"Gracie, hey, sweetie. Wake up; you're having a bad dream, honey." Ryan shook Sarah Grace to wake her up, noticed she was beginning to cry and gave her a hug. "Hey, shh. It's okay. I got you."

Jenny comes in with the baby in her arms and notice Sarah Grace's crying in Ryan's arms as the parents look at one another, sadly.

* * *

Johanna wasn't having a good night either. She was dreaming of her parents.

"_Night, Jo."_

"_Night, Johanna."_

"_Night."_

_As their daughter sleep, Castle and Beckett head downstairs and went into their room._

"_Well, our daughter is kind of cute when she's asleep, reminds me of Alexis. But if you want to make sure she's okay, I could go upstairs and check up on her Or I could just…" Beckett undoes her robe, Castle turns around and sees Beckett disrobing. "…stop talking." Beckett drops the robe at her feet, standing tall and absolutely naked. "You forget your pajamas."_

_Beckett __suppresses a giggle. "I know."_

"_You maybe wanna help me forget mine?"_

_Beckett smirks at that, striding towards him and tugging at the tie of his robe. It falls open and she looks down appreciate, a lift at the corners of her mouth. She got down, curling her fingers in his waistband and pull down his boxer shorts. They pool at his feet and he stumbles out, using the bed to stay upright._

_Castle breaks away from Beckett and climbs in the bed, wades for her. Instead, she climbs in the bed and puts her feet in the sheet. Castle moves in, takes Beckett's hand and pull her in for a kiss._

"_Are you avoiding me, Detective?"_

"_No. I just want something from you."_

_He kisses her face, her neck, and his hands are all over, holding him to her._

"_Oh my God!" Beckett gasp and moans as Castle travel meticulously up her body._

"_You like that, don't you?" Castle shoot an incredulous look as his hands tighten rough on Beckett's back and butt and growls in her hair._

_Beckett smiles at him as she rock her body against his. "Maybe."_

_Castle strokes her hair off her face and wraps his arms around her back. "Makes you want me, right?"_

"_Oh God! Castle!" Beckett moans as she lifts her body and Castle grips at Beckett's back and devours her mouth._

"_Getting impatient, Kate?" Castle gets his hands on Beckett's waist and flips her over._

_Beckett whimpers his name aloud as Castle slips his fingers into hers, pull her close to his body, hold her quivering body against him, shudders and growls as Beckett stretches back to his chest, place her hand on his face, draw him to her lips and shatters until they collapsing into each other's arms, trying to catch their breath._

"_That was good."_

"_Yeah, it was."_

_Castle smile, kiss Beckett and roll them __off the side of the bed as she yelps, following her down onto the floor._

Johanna abruptly wakes up.

Downstairs in their room, Castle and Beckett were cuddling and moaning its brief; interrupted by a scream.

"What was that?" Beckett sat up.

"I better check on Johanna."

Castle scrambles out of bed, grabs his robe and head upstairs to one of his daughters' rooms, see Johanna screaming, kicking and gripping her bed sheet and ran over to calm her down.

"Jo? Johanna, hey, wake up. You're dreaming." Castle notice Johanna crying and shaking in fear and give her a hug.

Alexis rushes down the room. "Dad? Wh-What's going on? Is Jo okay?"

Castle turns to Alexis with a sad look and Alexis walks over to comfort her sister.

* * *

As for Jesus, not so much. He was dreaming about his mother.

"_You're sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_

"_Night, Jesus."_

"_Night."_

_Before she left, Lanie turns around, smile, turns off the light and heads to hers and Esposito's room._

_Lanie stops a second to the sound of grunting._

"_Javi?"_

_Lanie looks over to see Esposito with a towel bound around his waist on the floor doing pushups._

"_Javi, what are you doing?"_

_Esposito finishes and stands up. __"Getting pump up for you, chica."_

_Lanie climbs in the bed as Esposito __flexes his biceps behind him. "Javi, if you're trying to pump up for me, you have to do it better than that."_

"_What are you saying, baby?" Esposito walks over to her._

"_I'm saying that you need to get your hot and sweaty self over here."_

"_I have no idea what you talking about, girl."_

_Lanie trails her hand up his chest as she stand on her knees. "All I'm asking is for you to show me what to do." Her body molds to his body as __she wraps her arms around his neck and lowers her voice. "And __I'll make it worth your while."_

"_I think I can do it."_

_Lanie kisses Esposito, feeling him pulls her close to him by the waist. One of his hands move from her waist to her face as her hand slides down his muscular arm and grips on to him._

_Lanie gasp as she felt her towel falling from her body as Esposito grips her waist, kisses and licked her neck and falls on the bed._

"_I can see you like that." Esposito whispered at the crest of her neck as he grips her hips._

"_Mm." Lanie sighs as she looked up at him._

_Esposito use his hand to brush her hair from her smile. "God, you're so beautiful."_

_Lanie suddenly lost her train of thought and place her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I know."_

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?"_

"_I'm sure."_

_Esposito got up, removes his towel from his waist as Lanie turn away and they move together easily, causing Esposito to pull Lanie to him by her legs and crushing her mouth with his and wrapping his arms around her as she dug her nails in his back._

"_Oh geez! Javi!" Lanie moans as she feels the heat of Esposito jerking himself against her._

"_Come on, preciosa. Don't you want me?"_

_Lanie starts screaming as Esposito pushes in and out of her faster and faster, then flips them over and run his hands down her back as he trail his mouth across her abdomen to her back, causing her to lose her train of thought as she shifts her hips against his, leans down to kiss him and he kiss her back with his hands moving around her, then lifting her and guide her body, rocking her hips down stokes, making her breathless as she slides down and brush his pelvis against her as he flips them then, with her back on the sheets and him groans her name into her lips as they took a moment to catch their breath._

"_Ooh, that went pretty well."_

"_I know."_

_Lanie look over, clutching the red satin sheet to her body as Esposito propped himself on his elbow and rolled toward her, using his other hand to tilt her chin up in a kiss and wrapped his arm around her. "Javi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Was that really when I said show me what you got?"_

"_Oh, I can show you something better." Esposito smiled daringly._

"_What?" Lanie giggled, turning her face to his chest._

"_I meant there's more than that in me." He felt Lanie sigh when he trailed his finger up and down her back._

_Lanie batted her eyelashes at him and grinned. "Javi, I never pegged you to heat up a romance…"_

"_Just wait, Lanie, you're in for a world of surprises."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I think I got a couple of ideas." Esposito said as he draw her close, leans down and gently kiss her as her mind swirled and she squeal and cried out as they fell onto the floor, causing the two to giggle and laugh._

Jesus jerked awake.

Just then in their room, Esposito and Lanie were grunting and groaning when the sound of screaming startled them.

"What was that?" Esposito rose from the bed.

"You mind if I check on…?"

"Yeah."

Lanie jump out of bed, grabs for her robe and heads to her son's room, spots him screaming and yelling and rushes over to him.

"Hey, sweetie. Wake up, you were dreaming." Lanie notice Jesus tearing up and hyperventilating and gives him a hug. "Oh, baby. It's okay."

Just then, Lanie felts a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Esposito, in his robe, looking down to see their son crying, got down on his knee and place his hand on his back.


End file.
